Transportation
Every rank in Transportation gives you 5 character points to spend on your vehicle. Create vehicles exactly like you are creating FX. Most vehicles will have at least one rank in Speed, but may also have various forms of Enhanced Movement as well, especially for air or sea vehicles. The below Equipment Features are bought using the character points this Trait provides. The FX Feats, Extras and Flaws modify the Trait's overall cost, as if it were an FX. Vehicle Features * Alarm: The vehicle has an alarm system that goes off when an unauthorized access or activation attempt is made. An Infiltration check (DC 20) overcomes the alarm. For each additional equipment point, the DC increases by 5. * Caltrops: A vehicle may be equipped with a dispenser for caltrops. Activating the dispenser is one action. Caltrops automatically blow the tires of ordinary vehicles that run over them (consider such vehicles “minions”). Heroic characters can make Toughness saving throws for their vehicles; tires are Toughness 3, and the caltrops' effect modifier is +0. An injured result halves the vehicle’s movement while a staggered result brings the vehicle to a stop. * Durable: Your Vehicle is tougher than most cars on the road. Increase its Toughness by 5 for each rank of this feat you take to represent increasingly hard materials. * Hidden Compartments: The vehicle has hidden compartments or cargo areas holding up to a tenth of the vehicle’s medium load in cargo. A Perception check (DC 20) allows the searcher to find the hidden compartment. For each additional equipment point, the DC increases by 5. * Horsepower: Thanks to your Vehicle's revved up engine, it has a higher horsepower than would be normal. Increase your Vehicle's Strength by 1 for each rank in this Feature. * Navigation System: The vehicle has the equivalent of the direction sense Enhanced Sense, granting a +5 bonus on all skill checks related to navigation. This can be increased by +5 per additional equipment point to a maximum of +20. * Oil Slick: The vehicle can release an oil slick, covering a Wide Area and forcing the driver of a pursuing vehicle to make a Vehicles check (DC 15) to retain control of the vehicle. Releasing the oil slick is a one action. * Oversized: Your Vehicle is large, such as a passenger car or a tank or even a whole battleship! Increase your Vehicle's size category for each rank you tank in this Feature, gaining all the benefits and drawbacks of being increased in size. * Remote Control: The vehicle’s owner can operate it remotely using a transmitter and control device. Remotely controlling a vehicle requires the same kind of action (usually one action) as if you were actually behind the wheel of the vehicle. * Smokescreen: The vehicle can generate a smoke screen, visually obscuring a Wide Area behind it. Activating the smoke cloud is one action. Types of Vehicles * Ground Vehicles * Water Vehicles * Air Vehicles * Space Vehicles * Special Vehicles Category:Rulebook Category:Characters Category:Gear Category:Equipment Category:Vehicles